The Sister I Never Knew
by HorseGalFangirl9
Summary: Anna's thoughts from when she sacrifices herself for Elsa to some post-movie one-shots of my own creation. Series of unrelated one-shots. Elsanna if you look at it that way. Now with added chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first Frozen Fanfic, so I would really appreciate some feedback, because I do plan on making more. This is just a one-shot on what went on in Anna's mind when she saved Elsa and froze. Hope you like it!

The Sister I Never Knew

Cold.

All Anna could feel was the cold in her heart. All she could think was to get to Kristoff, so she could get rid of the ice inside of her. It weighed her down and made her feel empty. Hollow. Like a shell of a being. A shell of ice.

Anna had been so confident that Elsa wouldn't hurt her. So sure that she could patch things up and make everything okay. She'd thought that Elsa's powers were beautiful, and they were. She should've known that they were also dangerous.

All the pieces of the puzzle had come together for Anna. Elsa had shut her out for thirteen years because of her powers. Because she didn't want anyone to know she had them. _But_ _why?_, Anna asked herself. _Why? _She could have learned to control them. She could turned them into a gift instead of a curse. _Why did she hide it from me?_

Anna had spent countless hours outside of Elsa's room, asking her to come build a snowman with her. Even when she was rejected time and time again, she'd never given up on her sister. The sister that she used to laugh with. The sister that she used to play with. The sister who shut her out and told her to go away. The sister that, no matter what, she would always love.

"Anna!" She heard Kristoff call her name. He was _so close_! But she also heard the sound of a sword. She turned around to see Elsa kneeling on the ice and Hans standing over her with his sword over her shoulder. "Elsa?" She looked back at Kristoff. If she kissed him, she'd be okay. She wouldn't freeze. But Elsa would die. With a whimper escaping her lips, Anna turned away from Kristoff, her last hope, and ran toward Elsa.

"NO!" She threw herself in front of Hans' sword, her arm outstretched to block the blow. That's when she felt it. The cold wrapping itself around her heart, the freezing tendrils of frost enveloping her body and mind. It didn't hurt as she'd expected. All she felt was numbness as she saw the sword coming at her arm. All she could think was _At least Elsa will live_ before frost clouded her mind, and her world went black.

Anna didn't know how long she stayed in that world of darkness. It could have been seconds or years, she didn't know. Nor did she care. She knew that she'd saved Elsa, there was no way she hadn't. She felt it in her heart, frozen or not, that Elsa was safe.

Anna had sacrificed herself for Elsa, the sister that she'd never really known. The sister who had hurt her countless times to protect her. Most people would call that stupid, but Anna knew better. She knew that she'd never forgive herself if Elsa died, especially if she hadn't tried to save her. It didn't matter what she had done, Anna would always put Elsa's needs before her own.

I started in her heart. A warm feeling that made her feel overwhelmed with joy. Then it started to spread throughout her chest, and she found that she could breathe. She was breathing. She was alive. The thought made her want to smile, but she was still a bit numb, so she couldn't.

Then all of a sudden her vision cleared and she was shocked to see Elsa clinging to her, crying. Gravity took over, and as the last piece of ice melted away, she stumbled from her rather uncomfortable position and into her elder sister's arms.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed as she gave her sister the biggest hug that she'd ever received. "Oh, Elsa!" Anna hugged her sister back, thanking God that she was okay. Elsa suddenly pulled back and tearfully said "You sacrificed yourself for me?" Swallowing back tears of her own Anna replied "I love you."

Olaf suddenly gasped. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" "Love will thaw…" the thought stuck with Elsa as the solution she'd spent years looking for finally came into light. "Love! Of course!" "Elsa?" Anna asked. Any other words she was about to say died on her tongue as she gasped. The snow was melting away! She looked at Elsa and saw her sister's smiling face, and felt an overwhelming sense of pride. Putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder, she proudly said, "I knew you could do it."

As she enveloped in another hug, Anna smiled at Kristoff. Her thoughts drifted to the fact that Elsa was willingly touching her after thirteen years of isolation, and she couldn't help the goofy smile that replaced the one that she'd given Kristoff. Because she could finally get to know her sister. Because for the first time in forever, Elsa wouldn't be the sister she never knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back! This story was actually just supposed to be a one-shot, but I got a review from a reviewer named Jenny, who requested that I make another chapter. So now this will be a collection of one shots about Anna's feelings about Elsa. Review or PM me ideas for other one shots and if I should make another story like this only in Elsa's point of view. Sorry it took so long! Also, I'm sorry if it's short. Enjoy the story!

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

"Elsa?" Anna called from the other side of the door to her sister's study. "Hey, Elsa!" The feisty red head was bored, and she just really, really wanted to spend time with her sister. Elsa had shut herself in her study for about a week now, and Anna was getting increasingly worried. It seemed like Elsa was shutting her out again, and she didn't like it.

The Great Freeze had caused many problems for the citizens of Arendelle, and Anna knew that despite her protests, Elsa felt 100% responsible. It didn't help that she and Anna alike were constantly pulled into meetings about fixing trade agreements and trying to figure out how to restore Arendelle now that the majority of their crops had failed and houses were in need of repair.

_Poor Elsa_, Anna thought. _She always gets pulled into these messes._ Not giving up, Anna knocked again. "Elsa, come out of there!" "Go away, Anna!" Anna gasped, backing up from the door. Did Elsa just…? Not knowing what else to do, Anna just repeated two words that she had said for most of her childhood. "Okay, bye."

She whirled around and sprinted from Elsa's study, sobs threatening to spill out of her chest. She had really thought that Elsa had opened up. She had never really expected this to happen again. Anna had saved her life, after all. Was this how she thanked her? She knew that she really shouldn't have been getting mad at Elsa, but she was. Thirteen years of sorrow and heartbreak had left their scar, and now it was getting deeper. Slamming the door to her room, Anna only thought one thought. _How dare she!_

She stayed on the floor of her room, curled up by the door. Seconds or hours could have passed, but Anna didn't care. She was hurt, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Well, almost nobody. The only person Anna really wanted near her was Elsa. She wanted her arms to be wrapped around her, whispering that it was all going to be okay. But now she was shutting her out. Again.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. _The sound of someone outside her door shook Anna out of her pity session. "Go away!" she yelled. "Anna? Anna, please. I'm sorry! Please, open the door!" Anna stopped for a second, taking in the panicked tone of Elsa's voice. There was a bit of desperation in there too. After a second, Anna opened the door. Elsa promptly collapsed into Anna's arms, startling the redhead so that she nearly dropped her.

"Elsa…" the name died on her lips. "Anna, I'm so, so sorry. I'm just so stressed and I have so much work to do and I snapped. Those words… oh God Anna those words must have hurt so much. I'm so, so, so sorry."

Anna watched her sister ramble on while fiddling with the snowman pendant on her neck. Anna smiled at that, remembering the smile that had lit up her sister's face when she had given it to her. "Elsa!" she called. Said girl looked up at her, startled. "Elsa, it's okay. I get it. I'd be a lot worse of than you if I was in your position. I forgive you." "No, no Anna, it's not okay. I shut you out for thirteen years in fear of hurting you again, but I think I hurt you more than I would have if I had just explained it to you and tried to work with my powers." Ana's brows furrowed in confusion. "Hurt me again? When had you ever hurt me before then?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Nothing." "Oh, no. Elsa, you will not close in on yourself again. What do you mean, hurt me again?" Elsa's eyes filled with tears as she sat down on Anna's bed. "Oh, Anna. The night before I started shutting you out, we had gone into the ballroom to build a snowman." She smiled at the thought. "We were playing in the snow that I had created. You were jumping on hills that |I was creating under you, but you went too fast. Then I slipped on ice_. _My ice. _I slipped on my ice,"_ she said, tearfully shaking her head. "You fell, and when I tried to catch you, I hit you in the head with my powers." The tears were flowing freely now. " Mama and Papa, they brought you to the trolls. They revoked your memory so that you wouldn't remember I had powers. Then they made me lock myself up in my room. _Conceal, don't feel, _Papa always said." Elsa looked at Anna, who had tears streaming down her face. "That's why I shut you out. I'd hurt you, Anna. And I'm sorry."

Anna stood there for a second, then ran up and gave her sister a big bear hug. "Oh, Elsa. I love you!" Elsa smiled, hugging her sister back. In that moment, she knew everything would be okay. "Oh Anna. I love you, too."


End file.
